kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
His Butler, Performer
Summary For Ciel Phantomhive's Funtom Corporation's third anniversary, the company is presenting the play Hamlet to poor children. Sebastian compliments Ciel on his philanthropic spirit, but Ciel dismisses this by saying "love creates money." His servants, though, interrupt his explanation while crying in admiration for Ciel's gesture to the poor children. Mey-Rin then bursts in, explaining that the theater group had an accident and the earliest it could arrive is in a week. However, the show is supposed to start in three days, with the press's attendance also expected. Because of this, he cannot postpone the show. He then orders Sebastian to ensure that the event is a success. In order to replace the theater group, Ciel's friends and servants will instead be the actors. However, they do not seem to understand the concept of Hamlet, which angers Ciel, who reprimands Sebastian. However, Sebastian states that a work of charity should come from one's self. He then informs Ciel that Ciel should also perform. Sebastian then leads the actors through practice. As Sebastian begins to lead Ciel through a reading of the play, the Grim Reaper Grell arrives, upset by Ciel's terrible acting. He then breaks into song, but Sebastian decides he can be of use. However, the short attention spans of the actors begins to annoy Sebastian, who uses his demonic abilities to frighten them. Later, the children and other audience members arrive at the playhouse while the actors make preparations backstage. Sebastian finds Ciel outside on the balcony and tells him that he was cast as Hamlet because he is useless. Then, the curtains for the show begin to rise. In the play, Finnian is cast as narrator, Lau as Claudius, and Undertaker as his wife. They begin to recite their lines, though Lau also takes the opportunity to grope Undertaker, which makes Undertaker laugh. The curtain is pulled down quickly, and the next scene begins. Hamlet (Ciel) finds the ghost of his father (Tanaka) and convincingly accepts his role as avenger, which Mey-Rin compliments him on backstage while Soma eats curry. Sebastian, also backstage, notes that the children seem bored by the play, likely because it is too complex for them to understand. The next scene begins with Ophelia (Grell), who decides to seek the love of her father (Agni). As "she" dives in for a kiss, Ophelia's father punches her in the stomach, causing Ophelia's death. The guard (Elizabeth) kicks Ophelia in the river, while seaweed (Ran-Mao) appears, dancing. The children like the seaweed and begin to laugh. Now that the children are paying attention, Ciel begins Hamlet's famous monologue, which captivates both the other actors and the audience members. Aleistor is particularly taken by the performance and begins to describe it by comparing it to a lion and a ruby. However, he is shushed by the children, who have taken an interest in the play. Laertes (Sebastian) and Hamlet prepare to duel, with whoever is touched by the swords doomed to die, as they are covered with poison. Before they can duel, though, the children in the audience warn Hamlet not to fight, as Laertes' sword is smeared with poison. Other children begin to chime in, telling him to stop the duel, as they do not want Hamlet to die. Ciel has gotten distracted by the audience members and Sebastian begins the fight scene anyway. Ciel tells him to stop, as it was not in the script. However, the fight continues, with Laertes saying that he will not let his sister Ophelia's death go unavenged. Then, Ophelia comes in singing, telling them to not fight over her. Baldroy and Mey-Rin are surprised, as Ophelia's arrival on a gondola was also not in the script. Upset by everyone else having a role, Soma then tries to join the scene but is stopped by Baldroy. Hamlet asks why Ophelia is still alive when William, who was in the audience, cuts down the ropes holding the gondola Ophelia is standing in. William reprimands Grell for skipping work, interfering in the play, and working with a demon, but Grell simply seems pleased to have three men fighting over him. Soma then arrives, as Ramakrishna, the representative of the sun. However, the children seem pleased that Ophelia is still alive and they cheer on "Rama-whatever". Ciel says the play is ridiculous, and Sebastian uses the opportunity to lecture him on revenge, saying that it only causes chaos and momentary frenzy. Ramakrishna agrees, and Ciel seems flustered, prompting Sebastian to ask if he cannot improvise. Hamlet then says that he will forget about revenge and go on living, which causes the audience to cheer. As the actors come back on stage for a final appearance, Aleistor arrives to receive the audience's acclaim with them. After the play, everyone discusses how it was a success. However, Ciel tells Sebastian that he does not intend to forget his plan for revenge. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Baldroy *Tanaka *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Ran-Mao *Lau *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni *Elizabeth Midford *Undertaker *Grell Sutcliff *Pluto *Aleistor Chamber *William T. Spears pl:His Butler, Performer Category:Kuroshitsuji Category:Episodes Category:OVA